<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Wake Me When I’m Dreaming by AncientCovenants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485201">Don’t Wake Me When I’m Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants'>AncientCovenants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare causes a rift between our cosmic lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Wake Me When I’m Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I work at an after-school program. We're going to be doing a virtual program until December. We've got two classes of students we've never met before, I'm teaching a subject I've never taught before, we start on Monday and I can't even get a straight answer as to what platform we'll be using for the lessons. Oh, and my internet keeps randomly going down on me.</p>
<p>Which means my anxiety level right now is so high, I can't even see it... (Sorry for the rambling!)</p>
<p>This is what anxiety does to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nightmares were few and far in between. So much so that he couldn’t precisely remember the time he last had one. Most of the horrors in his life were over and no longer haunted him.</p>
<p>But this one night, this one ordinary night filled with warmth and love and contentment, a nightmare wriggled its way into his mind and took root, lying in wait until he was adrift in peaceful slumber…</p>
<hr/>
<p>He woke in confusion.</p>
<p>Unsure of the cause of his wakeful state he rolled over to glance at his lover, frowning as he took in the furrowed brow and tensed jaw. Lips parted and let out a whimpered gasp before panicked eyes flew open and his tortured lover pulled himself up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, hands burying themselves in his locks.</p>
<p>He went to him, gentle hand placed lovingly on his lover’s back where the scars of childhood laid their mark upon him.</p>
<p>His lover bolted from the bed, eyes wide and frantic as he pressed himself to the wall behind him.</p>
<p>He was terrified.</p>
<p>He’d caused that.</p>
<p>His lover quickly gathered his clothes from the ground and dressed before he could even begin to process the horror of what had just transpired.</p>
<p>He tried to speak, but between one breath and the next, his lover fled into the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He drove deep into the desert with nothing around for miles but sand and stars in an endless sky.</p>
<p>Hate and fear and guilt wrapped their vicious fingers around his heart, stealing his breath and drawing from him an awful shuddering sob. He moved over to the passenger’s side of the truck, ducking down into the footwell and making himself as small as he could, fingers grasping tight in his hair as he tried to keep himself from flying apart.</p>
<p>He had run from the man he loved…</p>
<p>Flinched at his touch…</p>
<p>Broke yet another piece of his heart as he tried to put as much space between them as possible, mind still trapped in a dream…</p>
<p>The truck rattled around him as he wept himself to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was going to need a new floor after this with all the wear he was giving it as he paced in an endless cycle.</p>
<p>But the floor didn’t matter, nothing did, except one thing.</p>
<p>The sound of a truck stopped him dead in his tracks, breath caught in his throat. He looked towards the door and waited.</p>
<p>A door slammed shut.</p>
<p>The almost indecipherable crunch of boots on soft dirt…</p>
<p>The sound of a key in the lock only to find it already undone, the slow turn of the knob…</p>
<p>The door opened to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen…</p>
<p>His lover had come <em>home.</em></p>
<p>He wanted to weep with joy.</p>
<p>His lover stood in the hall, hesitant, as if unsure if he still belonged here.</p>
<p>As if he ever belonged anywhere else but right next to his heart.</p>
<p>He went to him, slowly but surely, enveloping him in an embrace as his lover melted into him, shedding tears of relief as they held each other as tight as they could.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter how far they ran…</p>
<p>For they would also find their way back to each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus Deleted Scene:</p>
<p>“I have something to show you.”</p>
<p>He took his lover by the hand and led him to the closed door of the spare room he kept meaning to turn into a guest suite but, instead, housed his work.</p>
<p>“For when it gets as bad as last night.”</p>
<p>He opened the door to the finally finished room, mattress unpacked and dressed and sitting in its frame, all traces of his computer and assorted equipment eradicated, simple and welcoming and a place to retreat to when it was all too much and he just needed some space.</p>
<p>His love took in the room, then turned to him, a look of awe and love shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>He fell into his arms, hiding his face in his neck as he whispered,</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>